Cullen's Lolita Crush
by Silverblossom Jordan
Summary: Edward Cullen is a multi billionaire with the world at his fingertips, he glimpses the young beauty by chance one day and falls into an obsession that will change both their lives.
1. Chapter 1

EPOV

There she goes again, fuck me. Does she have any idea what she does to me? Of course she doesn't, she haven't a clue, she doesn't even know I exist.

In her catholic school uniform that made me want to perform all sorts of illegal acts. Well

maybe not so much illegal. She looked to be at least sixteen or seventeen, sixteen is legal

in this town.

So what if I'm twenty six, legal is legal, but I've been fighting myself, trying to be good.

That's not my forte.

I'd seen her for the first time three and a half weeks ago.

The wind had been extremely high that day as I'd been exiting my chauffeur driven car when

she walked by on the other side of the street.

It wasn't the short skirt blowing about her legs that caught my attention, no. It was the way

the wind blew in her hair. The way her small, slender hand came up to hold it back from her

face; why the fuck did I find that so hot?

She had the typical teenage body, tight ass, perky tits, though hers seemed a little on the

heavy side on her slender frame, but it was her lips that really got to me, those fucking lips

that made you think 'Angelina who'?

I've had dreams of fucking that mouth for three weeks and counting, but still I hesitate to approach her. A man in my position can never be too careful and going after a young girl might not be the smartest move. On the other hand Edward Cullen isn't in the habit of denying himself anything. Especially something that affects him so deeply. Not much does anymore.

I watch her now from my high rise office in my building downtown. I've become obsessed,

I'll be the first to admit it, but there were a few things to take into consideration, not the least

was the woman I've been fucking for the past two years. I say it like that because that's just what it was.

She's a fuck, a good fuck, but just a fuck nonetheless.

I would need to extricate myself from that situation before I approached my blossom.

I didn't let myself worry about whether or not she was in a relationship of her own, that wouldn't stop me.

She'd called forth something in me that no one else ever had, to me that meant only one thing, she's meant to be mine.

I had the timer in my office set to go off every morning at the time I knew she usually walked by on her way to school.

It didn't matter what I was doing. Once I'd been in the middle of a conference call when it went off, I'd carried on with the meeting while spying on her through my new binoculars.

The buzzing of the intercom alerted me to my secretary calling I didn't want to take my eyes away from the scene below on the sidewalk across the street. So fucking beautiful it hurts. I felt the telltale signs of desire as my body reacted to the vision. If the pull was this strong form afar I can't imagine what it would be like once I get her beneath me.

"Cullen." I picked up the phone.

"Miss. Denali on the line for you sir."

Shit, I knew why she was calling; Tanya isn't a stupid woman. She knew the signs and what they meant. I haven't touched her in three and a half weeks. I couldn't, it seemed my body and mind maybe even my heart had moved on.

"Tanya!"

"Edward, what's going on?"

"Now's not a good time." I scrubbed my hand over my face, this was not a conversation for here and now.

"It hasn't been a good time in about a month, if you have something to say to me , why don't you just say it?"

"This isn't the way to do this."

I'm nothing if not a gentleman after all.

"No let's do this now, are you cheating on me?"

Two things pissed me the fuck off about that, one was her tone and two was the implication. I understood her feelings of rejection, but I'm sure she'd feel a hell of a lot worst if I fucked her while imagining someone else.

We'd been fucking each other exclusively for the past two years, but she knew better, she knew I didn't harbor those feelings for her, I never once pretended to. She was just as free as I to move on at any time, that was the understanding we had.

"First of all, we don't have that type of relationship so it wouldn't be construed as cheating. Second of all that's not who I am, but there has been a change of late, which I had planned to discuss with you later on tonight."

"Look just tell me whatever it is you have to say, I'm a big girl, I can take it."

So you say, but I know better. The pristine Ms. Denali who's ever vaunted in the gossip rags as the epitome of social grace can throw a temper tantrum like none I'd ever seen. Of course with me she's all that is sweet but I've heard the stories, though she's always been careful to keep that side hidden from me. I don't tolerate that sort of behavior in anyone.

"Okay then, I think we should call it quits."

"You..."

Here we go.

"How could you just decide that with no warning, nothing? You didn't even discuss it with me first."

"Tanya you knew this day was coming, you knew we weren't going anywhere. We both used each other to fill a need, it's over, and just so you know I'm not doing this drama bullshit with you. You wanted me to tell you now instead of later. There you have it."

"Who is she?"

I hung up the phone, yes I'm a cold bastard, never said any different . No one questions me.

I never once lied to her, never led her on, nor made her believe that we would ever be anything more than what we were.

The second my feelings changed I distanced myself, I just wanted to do things in a more humane way. Maybe I should've just ended it that first day when I realized where my thoughts were leading me.

This shit was going to turn over a whole lot of fucking apple carts, but I've never been one to let convention stand in my way.

She was a seventeen year old girl, I'm nine years older, that too was a small matter when weighed against what she could mean to me. I had a lot to think about, at least one hurdle had been cleared. With Tanya our of the picture I was free to make my move. I knew she would no longer be standing there across the street but I still headed for the window staring at the palace I'd last seen her.

"I'm coming for you little one." The decision has been made, before long I will have her. Maybe then my heart will stop beating the hell out of my chest.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

Every day I wished to see him again; the guy with the crazy hair but to no avail. Only that one time and then nothing. He had the most beautiful eyes I'd ever seen, I dream of him at night just one glance and he had captured me. I walk slower when I reach the place where I'd got that first glimpse of him. My heart races everything time as I wonder if today will be the day. I know it's just a silly little girl's dream, something that will never be, but it's the only light in my otherwise bleak world. I want to cry when I don't see him but I'm stronger than that so I hold back the tears. Maybe one day I'll see him from afar and I can relive the joy of the moment as I do now.

EPOV  
I'm watching my girl again, it's three days later, things with Tanya have been squared away.  
We never lived together so there was no moving out to be done. She had tried to leave stuff at  
my place over the last two years but I always made sure she took them with her the next time  
she came over.  
Enough about her, I don't have to give her a second thought, now I can focus  
all my energy on my baby girl. I have to strategize and plan. Our first meeting has to go off  
without a hitch. I have to learn all her habits so I would know where and when to make my  
approach. I hope it doesn't take too long. Each day it gets harder and harder to hold off.  
My dick stays hard now, just the thought of getting my hands on her is driving me insane.  
I have one of my security team on her at all times now, and an investigator gathering all the  
information he can, I should know by end of business today what moves I need to make.  
I'm hoping for good news, I don't fancy ending up in a police blotter as a pedophile. I'm not  
sure I could touch her if she turned out to be sixteen, legal or not. Neither am I sure I could  
wait to take her if she turns out to be that young. Fuck!  
She seems at a lost today as I watch from my window high above the city. It seemed as if she were looking for something or someone. I know she has no affiliations with anyone, according to my daily reports she lived a pretty sheltered life. She went to school and then home but during the day when she was in class I had no way of knowing what went on behind those walls. So far there was nothing to suggest she was attached to anyone. It wouldn't be the easiest thing to break a teenaged girl's heart if she fancied herself in love with some boy, but I know myself, I would let nothing get in my way.  
There was a lot of planning to be done, according to what I find out today my life is about to change drastically. I'm not accustomed to being the hunter, never needed to be. And the fact  
that she was so young, well that changed things, there will have to be provisions made. I didn't want to cast her as just another one of my acquisitions, I knew she would be  
more than that, how much more was left to be seen.  
James has finally arrived with his news. I had him leave me the packet with everything he found, I wanted to peruse alone at my own leisure. My heart raced with excitement at what I would find there. It really didn't matter though. I'd already made up my mind even if I had to wait to have her under me I will take ownership very soon.  
I have no idea what my head of security thinks is my reason for my sudden interest in the life of a teenage girl. I'm not in the habit of explaining myself. Why would I? It's nobody's business, if he found my request strange he never let on though which is why he's in my employ. He just does his job without question which for a man in my position is a great asset.  
Alone in my office with my feet up I started to get to know my blossom.  
Shit three months before she turns eighteen. Oh well, three months isn't that long, and it's  
only my moral compass that stops me from going full tilt ahead. I wondered though how  
mature she could be at her age.  
If all I'd wanted was a quick fuck it wouldn't matter that she was three months short of  
eighteen. I would just go for it, slake my lust and be done, but I felt the need for something  
more.  
My every instinct screamed at me to tread carefully. I always follow my instincts, that's why  
I am where I am at such a young age. Old money might have been my foundation, but what I  
did with what I had is what makes me a force to be reckoned with.  
Her father was the police chief in their small town on the outskirts of the city. I wonder why  
she was coming here for school, they had to have a school where she lived.  
I looked up the place on the web.  
Damn one thousand people,talk about small, I employed ten times that many people all  
around the globe, maybe more.  
"Isabella."  
Even her name made me hard, I had to get myself together there were things I needed to do, things I needed to set in motion, like our first meeting.  
Though I might consider holding off on anything too physical for the next little while, there is  
no way I'm waiting to meet her.  
Tomorrow then, tomorrow I will approach her, set the ground work. I studied the picture James had included. Damn she's beautiful. Something about her pulled at my protective instinct. Like I needed to grab her up and shield her from the rest of the big bad world. "Soon my little blossom." I rubbed my finger over her face as her eyes stared back at me.


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV

Another day has gone by. I have finally decided on my point of attack.  
I've learned through the daily reports of the men I have guarding her that she has a routine. Everyday on her lunch break she likes to sit alone under a tree a little off school grounds. Perfect. I'm not sure what the protocol is for strange men traipsing across school yards, but I'm pretty sure it can't be good.  
I can't put it off any longer, I haven't slept in days, work has lost its appeal. It's as if she's the sun in my dark dreary world. I've been living for those few glimpses of her in the mornings, like a lovesick puppy. Not a good look for a hard nosed business tycoon who rules everything around him. Today is the day, I can't believe I'm nervous. Fuck. I haven't been this nervous over a woman in...never.  
I made sure to dress down today; by that I mean no suit and tie just a black button down, black slacks, shirt sleeves rolled to the elbows, first two buttons left undone.  
There wasn't a damn thing I could do about my hair, so why bother.  
I gave her five minutes to sit and get settled as I watched from the back of the limo.  
She's so fucking gorgeous, damn!  
I left the confines of the car at a slow clip, hands thrust in my pockets, relaxed.  
At least I appeared to be, inside I'm a riot of emotions.  
"Hello Isabella." I snuck up behind her and a little to the side so as not to scare her to death.  
She gave a start anyway before turning to me.  
Her first words to me were a bit puzzling.  
"It's you." So breathlessly spoken.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Nothing." She blushed and hung her head letting her hair fall forward to hide her cheeks.  
"No, tell me, what did you mean?"  
"Nothing, just that...I saw you...before..."  
"You saw me? When?"  
"You were getting out of your car I guess in front of the Cullen Towers, it was a while ago."  
She seemed embarrassed by her admission.  
"And you saw me."  
It had to be the same day I'd seen her for the first time, what were the odds?  
"I'm Edward Cullen." I held out my hand to take hers. Soft and warm, I brushed my thumb slightly over the pulse in her wrist, it matched mine.  
She was a bit weary, which was to be expected,after all I'm a total stranger approaching her out of nowhere.  
"Isabella Swan."  
Her voice, that face, all I can say is that up close she 's a fucking knock out, everything about her called to me. There was no way I wouldn't own her in this lifetime. If I'd had any doubts before this moment vanquished them. There was no point in prolonging the inevitable so I decided to do as I always did. I'd told myself to go slow because of her age, to feel her out. I thought I could afford that patience but I see now that I was wrong. Up close she was perfection, like nothing I'd ever seen before. And that air of innocence only made things worse for her. Something about this girl spoke to the primal part of me. That thing that makes us human, makes up civilized had taken a backseat. All I wanted was to plunder. It's a strange fucking feeling for a guy who's usually the hunted.  
"Do you know why I'm here Isabella?"  
She shook her head no.  
"Let's just say I saw you one day and something about you captured my attention. I don't believe in beating around the bush. I had your background investigated, I know how old you are, I know your father is the chief of police in the little town where you two live.  
I know you don't have much extra curricular activities outside of school, though I don't know why seeing as you're a teenager. But most importantly, I know that I want you."  
Her eyes widened as she looked around.  
"You have nothing to fear from me, well not physically anyway, very soon we'll sit down together and I'll lay out what's going to happen between us for you. Just know for now, all I want is for us to get to know each other."  
"Uhm, I don't know." She was understandably nervous, but even that seemed sweet and unassuming; again a quality I wasn't used to in the women I've dated in the past.  
"That's okay, I just sprung it on you, but like I said, I don't believe in beating around the bush, but if you let me Isabella, I will make you a very happy woman."  
"My dad..."  
"Will be taken care of."  
"What do you mean?" She seemed alarmed .  
"Nothing sinister I promise, just that I plan on approaching him soon."  
"He'll never allow it." Did she seem a little saddened by that?  
"He will".  
"How can you be sure?"  
"Because I'll make it so. How about you Isabella, would you like to get to know me better?"  
"I don't know." She bit her fucking lip and it took all my human strength not to take her right then and there in broad daylight.  
"Don't do that sweetheart." I reached out with my thumb and pulled her lip from between her teeth.  
"Sorry." So shy, such a fucking turn on. I can't wait to have her, to make her mine in every way possible. It was going to be a delight to teach her to be just what I wanted her to be.  
"No, don't be sorry, just try not to do that unless we're alone together behind closed doors."  
She looked up at that to find that I was very serious.  
When it comes to us, I will always be serious.  
"Have you ever been in a relationship before Isabella?"  
"No I haven't."  
"Why not?"  
She shrugged her shoulders.  
"You're gorgeous Isabella, don't tell me no one has ever asked you out before."  
"My dad doesn't think it's a good idea."  
"I see." I'll have to get to the bottom of that later, for now I didn't see it as a problem, there wasn't anything I wouldn't overcome to have her.  
"That's why I don't think you should tell him anything."  
Huh, was she implying what I think she is?  
"You mean we should sneak around behind his back?"  
She blushed again.  
"It might be better that way."  
So she was interested, that's all I needed to know. Not that I wouldn't have talked her around otherwise, but this made things easier.  
"No Isabella, there will be no sneaking around for us, everything we do will be open and honest. Have no fear little one, I'm sure your father will see things my way."  
Of course he will, I didn't plan on giving him a choice. I didn't get to where I am by taking no for an answer. Especially not when it came to something that I really wanted. I let nothing stand in my way.  
And Isabella was the one thing I've wanted so strongly in a long long time.  
I will have her by fair means or foul.


End file.
